User blog:Cat5sparkles/Joy's Sexuality Blog
Hello, Team Joy! *smiles and waves* So, this week was Sexuality week. I had fun, I probably will every week I stay, but sometimes I feel a little uncomfortable being sexy... And there's a reason for that. You see. I'm a *mumbles something under her hand* Wh-What did I say? Um... I'm a *mumbles something under hand again* You're not joking, you really wanna know what I said? Okay... *takes a deep breath* I'mavirgin. Wh-Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with me? Oh... *blushes* Aww, you're surprised that I'm not? I take that as a compliment, but I've wanted to wait till marriage. Well, I HAD a boyfriend in high school. A jerk ex-boyfriend. He was really arrogant, and I'm glad we broke up. He was a bitch. I don't care if we had everything in common. He was a jerk. The homework assignment this week was Do You Wanna Touch Me by... I forget. *laughs* We all got partnered up to sing the song, and I was partnered with Ryan. *grins* He's cute, but I kinda... *blushes* N-Never mind. Anyway, the homework assignment winner was Taylen. I'm not surprised. She's the hottest one in this contest, besides Gray and... Con-- *covers mouth with hand* Forget I said that! ...Taylen totally deserved to win and get a one-on-one mentoring session with... Mark Salling! *smiles wide* The music video this week was I'm A Slave 4 U/Sexy Back. I am a huge Britney fan, so I enjoyed recording in the studio. Again, we had pairs for the video. Or in my case, a trio... with Lyla and Alexandria. I'm not a bi or a lesbian. In fact, I'm as straight as Taylor Swift, who's had, what, five guys in the last three years? But I did have fun with the whole lesbian trio thing. Lyla and Alexandria seem nice, and I'd like to get to know them better. I wanna get to know everyone better. I mean, just because we're competition doesn't mean we can't be friends, right? Once again, I was at risk of being in the bottom three, again because of my confidence issues. I can be sexy. I AM sexy. In fact, I think I'm the hottest one here. (Sorry, Taylen.) But the week is over, and it's not Sexuality time anymore. And even though I'm a virgin, I can still be romantic and intimate. I just want to be romantic and intimate with the right guy, unless I'm acting or doing some sort of performing. But anyway, I was saved from being in the bottom three this week. So, I'm happy. But I think that what makes me sexy.... isn't my boobs or my butt or any of that cliche stuff... What makes me sexy is me. I think that that's more important than stuffing my bra or getting plastic surgery. That's petty, un-sexy stuff that doesn't show that you're comfortable with yourself. In fact, it means that you hate yourself. But as I've learned this week, confidence is sexy. Determination is sexy. Self-esteem is sexy. Next week is Vulnerability week. I have a vulerability, and it is... I'll let you guess. *winks* Thanks for reading! :) Category:Blog posts